


Never and Always Lovers: A Ni-Var for Two Apart

by Carolyn_Spencer



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn_Spencer/pseuds/Carolyn_Spencer
Summary: Ni Var:  A Vulcan term that describes two halves that combine to make a whole.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 25





	Never and Always Lovers: A Ni-Var for Two Apart

_ We were never lovers. _

** We were always lovers. **

__

_ Never did he lay me down  _

_ with sheets cold against bare back,  _

_ Or hover there above my face ‘till golden  _

_ breath warmed the space between our bodies.  _

** Always from the first did find **

_**** _ ** his soul a twin to mine **

_**** _ ** And sought there the answer **

_**** _ ** To a question I hadn't known to ask. **

_ Never did he twine blunt fingers in my hair  _

_ to hold me still  _

_ as if there were a place to which I could escape  _

_ that did not contain his essence.  _

_**** _ ** Always the dividing line was thin. **

_**** _ ** Where white met black **

** our colors bloomed **

_**** _ ** And made a seamless whole. **

_ We were never lovers.  _

** We were always lovers. **

__

_ It is not possible to seduce with a smile,  _

_ ravish with a careless touch,  _

_ penetrate with a glance.  _

** I have walked within the secret garden **

** of his mind, a yearning, verdant place ** _** , ** _

_**** _ ** And did deny the lesser intimacy. **

__

_ We were never lovers. Never.  _

** We were always lovers. Always. **

__

_ Then why does desert wind usurp  _

_ his voice to call my name?  _

** That's why rain-spattered glass reflects **

** his face and not my own. **

**Author's Note:**

> First published in 1997 in fanzine T'hy'la 19.


End file.
